Vague Durin
History Vague was born with the given name Auden, though he never knew his family. He grew up on the street, bouncing from gang to gang learning the harsh ways of the universe as he went. When he came of age it wasn't a difficult decision for him to sign up to join the New Republic Military. With his street sense and rough upbringing, Vague excelled at soldiering. His difficulty with rules and regulations, however held him back. If it wasn't for a few particular missions that caught the eye of a recruiter, he probably would have ended up busted down in rank and kicked out. Instead, he found himself being recruited into the ultra-specialized and highly secretive Asymmetrical Tactical Operations Group. Vague was purpose built for ATOG, and he quickly become a highly regarded and sought after operative for undercover work. During his time with ATOG, Vauge shut down multiple corrupt governments, syndicates, and cartels. Things were going great until he completed a mission to dismantle a sect of the Malkite Poisoners. At the end of the operation, Vague uncovered a deep ceded corruption within ATOG he was betrayed, and blacklisted. Vague faked his own death and changed his name. No longer known as Auden Ward, he forged a new identity, Vague Durin. As Vague Durin, he started putting his extensive and varied skills to work pulling odd jobs for hire. During one such job, Vague and the rest of the crew were betrayed by one of their own, and Vague ended up being imprisoned with a Duros named Orev Masuda. Orev was once part of one of the cartels that Vague had disolved as Auden Ward. After saving Orev's life, though, the two became friends and looked after one another in the custody of the First Order. They would manage to escape in 26 ABY, and ultimately acquire a CST-877 Freighter together. This was when Vague discovered the 70 Series Human-Cyborg Relations Droid inside the freighter, H-F07PO. A few jobs down the road, they would run discover a Kessurian named Rossi Hanlon, impersonating a renowned slicer while recruiting for a particularly difficult job. As fate would have it, Rossi was present during Vague's last mission with ATOG. She would join their crew and now flies with them. , the 'Veiled Bedlam']] Personality and Traits Vague has often been described as both a chameleon, and a ghost. His time spent in the Asymmetric Tactical Operations Group, coupled with his early life experience on the streets, has produced in him an uncanny ability to morph his appearance, demeanor, and voice to fit whatever type of character or archetype he deems necessary. He also has a near supernatural ability to blend into the background of any situation, to render himself utterly and completely forgettable to passers by. Vague's true self is a cynic at heart. He has seen the worst dregs of the galaxy up close and personal, and that has left a permanent mark on him. That being said, he showcases a natural and effortless authority and possesses a pure heart. Vague will stop at nothing to protect those he cares about or considers under his watch. He is an adept observer and deceiver, but chooses to live his life by a strict self imposed code. Privately, Vague dresses in comfortable, practical, loose fitting attire. Usually three-quarter sleeve or longer tunics, often paired with a vest or jacket of some kind. He favors wide brimmed, low crowned hats when outside. Vague has several tattoos on his arms, shoulders, and back. Skill and Abilities Equipment *Gile-686 Blaster Pistol Appearances Closed Threads Active Threads Star Wars: Through the Never Category:Vague Category:Humans